But Tonight We Dance
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Sakura is a daughter of a nobleman, and is forced into an arranged marriage because of her family's misfortune. The boy she is to marry however, has many secrets he's hiding from everyone, and acts rather rudely towards her. What will happen between these two? Will love develop between them? or will hatred for one another curse their marriage?
1. Engagement

**Hello everyone! I took a break from Sweet Sacrifice since I couldn't come up with anything for it. So here's the first chapter of another story I've started xD**

**I sincerely hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tsubasa or it's characters, apart from the ones that I've come up with myself ;_;**

Sakura sat in the guest room, looking at her now fiancé with a look of interest. He seemed to be doing the same, only with a hint of boredom in his.

Sakura was the daughter of a nobleman, and Syaoran the son of another nobleman. They were to be married in two months' time to settle a debt between their families with Sakura as the supposed 'payment'. She'd reluctantly agreed to the decision made by her parents, as it meant that she'd have to go leave her household and live with the ones that would soon be her new family in two months.

Syaoran honestly couldn't care less, and he just wanted to go home and see his mates. His posture was downright disrespectful to Sakura and her family; however she didn't really seem bothered by it.

As the two heads of the families signed their agreement, it was time for Sakura to leave with the other family. "Well miss, shall we leave?" The older man gestured towards the door. Sakura could easily tell that he was a kind man, and would that her new family would take good care of her wellbeing unlike some of the other nobles who were so completely self obsessed and really couldn't care less. "Thank you sir, I look forward to your hospitality." Sakura smiled and curtsied, being the polite girl that she was taught to be. Syaoran on the other hand stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out the door, grabbing one of Sakura's bags as he walked out the door. Servants of Sakura's house helped load the rest of her bags onto the carriage while she sat inside with her now fiancé in silence. She stared out of the ebony carriage and at her home, not wishing to leave its borders and her comfort zone, watching as her parents waved goodbye.

Her heart dropped a little as she heard the reigns crack and felt the carriage move with the sound of the horses' trotting. Syaoran seemed to be avoiding her; neither speaking or looking her way. Since he wouldn't speak to her, she decided that if she was going to marry him she might as well get to know him properly. "Tell me, do you not wish to speak with me?" She asked with her soft silk voice. His deep amber eyes flicked towards her, settling on her veiled face. He hadn't really paid much attention to her or what she was wearing, and now that he was he was completely taken by surprise-she wore a deep emerald green gown that had silver embroidery along the low cut neck line and continued along the top of the sleeves that had been designed to begin a quarter way down the arm, staying fitted to her slender limbs until the elbow where the sleeve became wider. The top of the gown was fitted to her figure and sprawled out into a full circle skirt at the hips. Along the hem of the dress was more silver embroidery of elaborate patterns consisting of delicate flower petals and leaves that seemed to weave up the skirt, almost fading mid-way. Her skin was pale and her fingers slender. A silver bangle hung neatly on her wrist under the green fabric, and he noticed the green gem that symbolised her family set in the bangle and the emerald pendant hanging from her silver necklace; the pendant was in the shape of a small delicate feather. Through the black veil that was hanging from her broad brimmed hat that was also black and decorated with a few black flowers to one side, Syaoran could see two eyes looking at him expectantly. "I do not wish to speak with some pompous girl who seems to enjoy irritating others." He replied icily, turning his gaze back to the outside world. Sakura felt like she'd just been mentally slapped in the face, and had to bite back the rudest retort that had first come to her mind. Instead she turned her head away, hiding the hurt showing on her face that could not be covered by the veil. "Well, pardon me." She whispered quietly.

The rest of the ride to her new home was quiet between the two, and once Sakura saw the large mansion emerge from a mass of trees she felt much relieved. They came to a stop and a few moments later the carriage door opened. She stepped out carefully, ignoring the help from the coachmen and awaited the boy she was going to be forever stuck with throughout her life. Reluctantly, he offered his arm for her to slip her own through, and the two headed off towards the large mansion.

Once inside, Syaoran attempted to make a break for it but was stopped by his mothers' voice. "Syaoran dear; show the young lady around her new home." The beautiful black haired woman said. Syaoran rolled his eyes and held his hand out, "Follow me my lady." He said with a hint of irritation. Sakura followed behind him quietly and listened to his monotonous voice telling her where everything was. Finally she found herself fed up with him and threw her hat on the floor, revealing her angry emerald green eyes and delicate soft pink lips. Her caramel hair had been drawn back into a tight bun, held with a silver clip with an emerald feather shaped gem and a few true black feathers stemming from it. Anger shown in her beautiful green eyes, and Syaoran was taken by surprise. "Stop! Go do what you want!" she yelled at him. He raised his eyebrow at her and walked off, leaving her standing in the middle of the corridor. She slumped to the floor, allowing tears to flow down her beautiful face. "Why did I have to screw up my life?" she whispered to herself.

Little did she know that Syaoran was standing listening around the corner, feeling slightly pissed off with himself and his family. He listened to her cry, standing and doing nothing apart from hiding himself from view. It struck him that he should probably show her to the room that she would be staying in for the next few months, so he stepped out and revealed his presence. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes; they were red and puffy from crying, not a particularly good look. "I'm sorry, I forgot to show you to your room." He said as she stood up. "Oh." Her voice was croaky from crying. She wiped her eyes, embarrassed that he'd seen her crying. He didn't say anything and headed off down the hall to his left, Sakura following close behind.

They came to a short hallway where there were a few rooms placed along it. As they walked past each door Sakura read the name on each painted in gold; art studio, storage room A, storage room B and a few others. They came to a stop outside two rooms opposite each other; on the left had Sakura written on it, while the room opposite was Syaoran's. "Your things should already be in your room, so feel free to set it up however you want." He said before walking away. She stood there looking at the door for a few seconds before opening it, remembering the white doors of her former home. The rosewood of her new house was unfamiliar to her as there wasn't any used in her previous residences design. She twisted the brass door knob and gently pushed it open. The inside of the room was much different from her old room; up against the window was a double bed with a rosewood frame, decorated with a white bedspread that had pink roses embroidered into the material. The curtains were white and draped down to the floor, made a lovely rose patterned material. Looking to the right was a door that led to an ensuite, and further along the wall were two large doors that led to a walk in wardrobe. A vanity had been placed against the far side of the room along with a chest of draws. The carpet was a dark pink and a white rug had been placed in the middle of the room with a cherry blossom pattern decorating it.

Sakura walked over to the bed where her suit cases and bags had been placed, and opened the bag that had her ornaments in it. She pulled out a photo frame from underneath a cherry blossom tree made of pure crystal, holding it in her hands for a few moments before placing it gently on the bedside table. It was a photo of herself and her parents in the garden back at her old home-she would've been around ten back then. She unpacked quickly, knowing that in the next few days to come more of her things would arrive.

Around sunset was when Syaoran knocked on the door. She opened it to see him looking rather peeved, "I have come to escort you to dinner." He said, not making eye contact with her. "Thank you." She said as she closed the door behind her. She followed him down stairs to the dining room, where a large table had been set and meals placed at the appropriate seats. Syaoran pulled out a chair for Sakura and then went to take his place opposite her. His parents soon joined them, seating themselves not too far away from the nineteen year olds.

Dinner was quiet, but after the meal Syaoran's mother, Chizuru, spoke to Sakura. "How are you finding your new home? Are you comfortable?" The woman asked kindly. "The house is lovely, and I'm sure that I'll adjust just fine." Sakura replied sweetly. "Tell us a little more about yourself; do you have any other siblings?" Sakura froze. Syaoran noticed her tense posture, and the sadness that filled her eyes. "I have an older brother…but he was killed when I was young…" Sakura replied. "I'm sorry for your loss my dear…" the kind woman murmured. "Tell me-is that part of the reason that you do everything that your parents tell you to do?" Syaoran asked rudely. His mother looked at him sharply, as did his father. "I chose this. Not my parents. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I may be in need for a little bit of fresh air…" Sakura stood up, moved away from the table and left the room quickly, but gracefully.

She headed towards the front doors of the house and outside onto the large steps, upset and angry with Syaoran. "He has no right to say that! I can't believe him…" She whispered. "Excuse me my lovely lady, but may I ask if Syaoran is home this evening?" a soft voice asked from the bottom of the stairs. She looked up to see a blond haired, blue eyed gentleman standing there. "If you want that jerk he's inside somewhere." Sakura snapped. Her eyes flew open with the sudden realisation of her rudeness, placing a hand over her mouth. "Please-pardon me, I did not mean to sound so rude." She apologised. The gentleman smiled, "I'm guessing you are the new fiancé then? I've heard a lot about you." He said. Sakura looked at him with a puzzled expression. "He may come across as rude and harsh, but I suppose one might say that that's his way of protecting you." He said as he entered the building through the large doors. _Protecting me? Yeah right, he just hates my guts._

**I don't think I did too bad with this first chapter xD Review?**


	2. New Friends

**Here's chapter two of But Tonight We Dance! Please don't ask why I chose that name for it, I'll probably change it at some point…I have a habit of choosing the names of songs xP the title of this one is a song by Rise Against, while Sweet Sacrifice is the name of a song by Evanescence. A little peace of heaven is a song by Avenged Sevenfold. I'm such a hopeless person…**

**On with the chapter! And don't forget to review at the end! ;) **

Sakura ran through a never ending fog, tripping over multiple invisible objects as she ran. She came to a stop at the front of two large familiar doors, opening them and shutting them behind her. Syaoran stood in front of her, as well as her parents. Relieved to see her family again, she slumped to the floor letting out a sigh of relief. Her mother's kind eyes turned cold and her voice echoed around her. "Sweetie, you can't turn back now." She looked to Syaoran, seeing pity in his eyes as well as disappointment. "It's a shame you ran away." He said coldly. Sakura covered her ears, not wishing to hear the voices of those around her. "Stop! I'm only doing what's best!" she yelled. "Are you really?" her father questioned. All of their voices seemed to be smothering her until she could no longer breathe.

Sakura awoke sitting up quickly in her bed panting, heart racing and sweat dripping down her face from her nightmare. She opened the window to allow the cool night breeze blow softly against her hot skin, and slumped back into her soft pillows. The images ran through her head over and over again, and she soon found that she could no longer get any more sleep.

Syaoran stood outside her door after hearing her scream, wondering whether or not he should go in and check if she was alright but remembered that he was supposed to be acting like he didn't care for her. He listened to her cry, fighting the urge to walk in and sit with her. He lost the battle with himself and finally opened the door. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed; Sakura looked up at him, noticing the concern in his eyes. His hair was messy from sleeping and he was topless, only wearing a pair of black track pants. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly. "I'm fine…just a nightmare." She answered, facing away from him. He sighed heavily. "I suppose if you ever want someone to talk to you can speak to me." He said. "Really, I'm fine…" Silence hung in the air, and Sakura was trying a little too hard to keep herself from breaking down into tears. Syaoran lay down on the bed next to her sticking his hands behind his head and looking up at the roof. "I'll stay with you." He said. Sakura looked at him confused, "What-why…?" she asked. "Just try to go to sleep, I'm here with you so you don't have to be afraid." He said, closing his eyes. Reluctantly, Sakura rolled onto her side with her back to Syaoran, feeling a little uncomfortable at the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothing apart from her underwear and a short white silk nightie. "Um…when we were in the carriage you said you did not wish to speak to me because I was pompous…why?" she asked. Syaoran smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, it's not something I would normally say to someone-especially if I hardly know them. Please forgive me." He replied softly. _What am I doing?! I shouldn't be nice! _"Thank you…" she whispered before finally drifting into sleep.

Syaoran continued to lie on her bed, remembering the seemingly unmovable sadness that hovered in her eyes-she even had the same look in her eyes as when they'd first met a few years ago. He realised that she didn't recognise him when she'd walked into the lounge room back at her former home earlier when he and his parents had gone to pick her up, and to protect her he acted like he didn't care or want to be there.

When Sakura awoke she found that Syaoran was no longer present in her room, but instead heard a few soft knocks on her door. She stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to see Syaoran wearing a pair of black dress pants with a red button up shirt and black tie. "How may I help you?" she asked politely, completely forgetting that she was wearing nothing but her short nightie and a pair of underwear. "Would you care to join me for a visit to the botanical gardens with a few friends?" he asked. "Are you sure you want me there…?" she asked, remembering his attitude towards her from the carriage and at dinner the day before. "My mother suggested I take you to meet them." He answered. Sakura looked away. "Of course…when do we leave?" she asked. "Nine thirty for morning tea at ten." He answered. "Alright, I'll be down soon then." She replied. "And don't show up looking like that." Syaoran pointed at her attire as he walked away. Sakura turned bright red and slammed the door shut, completely embarrassed. "How rude!" she muttered to herself.

Sakura pulled out a knee length satin dress in a soft pink that had straps and tied up at the back with a white ribbon. She grabbed the hat and shoes that matched before slipping on a silver bangle and the locket her mother gave to her as a goodbye present, and then slipped in some silver earrings with pink heart crystals hanging from them. She then headed downstairs for breakfast where Syaoran was waiting, and soon after they left for the gardens.

Two people were standing outside waiting, one of them which Sakura recognised from the night before. The other was a female with long blonde hair and auburn eyes. She was wearing a blue strapless dress that also came down to roughly where her knees were and had a blue rose clipped in her hair with some ribbon tying together her bangs. She wore pleasant blue heels that were about an inch high, and had a small silver snowflake pendant hanging around her neck with matching earrings in her ears. She was holding hands with the blonde haired blue eyed gentleman, and looked up as Sakura and Syaoran stepped out of the carriage to walk over to greet them. "Chii, Fai." Syaoran dipped his head in greeting. Sakura did the same. The girl, Chii, looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "You're beautiful." Were the first words to come out of Chii's mouth. Sakura blinked in surprise, "Thank you." She replied. "My name is Chii, and I'm Fai's fiancé." Chii smiled brightly. "I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Sakura…" she trailed off. "Are you Syaoran's fiancé?" Chii asked sweetly. Sakura nodded. "I am." She answered. Fai took Sakura's hand and kissed it, the way many young ladies would be greeted by a gentleman at their first meeting. "I am Fai, Syaoran's best friend." He said kindly. Sakura smiled, feeling instantly calm around the two blondes. "I'm pleased to meet you Fai." She said. Fai smiled at the girl and followed after Syaoran as he headed towards the entrance with Sakura and Chii following behind quickly.

Chii walked with Sakura while Fai walked with Syaoran, and Chii began a conversation with Sakura about her fiancé. "So, what do you think about Syaoran?" Chii asked curiously. Sakura looked at her fiancés back, trying to find the right words to describe him. "I suppose…depending on how you look at it…he cares about how other people feel and what they want, and tends to put others needs before his own. He may say some rather harsh things to me, but I'm sure that he has his own reasons for it. While it may hurt I feel that even though he says those things to me, I wish to get to know him-his personality, what he likes, what he hates and his pains and pleasures in life. For some reason I feel like I used to know him, or I've seen him before…" Sakura answered. "Wow, that's amazing." Chii exclaimed, then asked another question. "What do you think is most important about a person?" Sakura thought for a moment, "Well personally I've always preferred people with a kind heart; I think that what's most important about a person is who they are-what's in their heart. Looks are just a little bonus when it comes to relationships." She answered whole heartedly. "Once again you've amazed me Sakura. I'm sure you two will get closer-quickly might I add, because you two are literally perfect for each other." Chii winked. Sakura looked at Chii puzzled, "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "You'll find out." Chii smiled.

They had a picnic lunch underneath a rotunda in the centre of a rose garden. Syaoran found his mind wondering about how Sakura could possibly react to what he hadn't told anyone before, if he were to tell her. He could easily tell that she was a kind hearted person and only entered the engagement for her family, and she never been particularly thrilled about marrying someone she didn't know; everything had been written on her posture and her face the day his family had gone to pick her up. He watched her as she spoke and laughed with Chii while he set out the table, seeing feelings of joy and comfort surround her, something he hadn't seen when she'd first arrived. He also felt a lot calmer around her than normal, but snapped his attention away from her once he realised what he was doing. "Syaoran is everything alright?" his friend, Fai, asked. "Yeah, everything's fine. Why?" the brunette answered. Fai looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not looking particularly convinced. "Instead of trying to push her away, perhaps you should try to get closer to her-it could help you and her more than you think. It could also help you achieve your goal a lot faster." Fai said. Upon hearing the last sentence, Syaoran's face turned from quizzical to furious in less than a second. "Fai! How dare you even suggest such a thing-that's just vile!" he hissed. Fai smiled. "That's what I like about you Syaoran; you really do care about others."

About four o'clock was when Syaoran announced that he and Sakura should probably leave and get back to the manor, and Sakura found herself happily following him to the carriage. She'd had a rather enjoyable outing with Chii and Fai while she was with him. They set off for home, and Sakura was surprised when Syaoran spoke to her. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked softly. "Yes, I did. I'm glad I got to make some new friends, it will give me someone to talk to if I need to." Sakura answered. "I see…" Syaoran murmured. Silence fell between them again, but was once again broken by Syaoran. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you when we first met. But since I've gotten to know you a little more I can clearly see that you're a kind hearted person. I'm sorry if in the future some of my actions come across as selfish." He apologised, and Sakura knew that by the sincerity in his eyes she could believe him. She smiled warmly, "I'm sure you had your own reasons for it…Um…since we're engaged...I was thinking that perhaps we shouldn't keep secrets from one another…" she said. "I agree- we shouldn't. But first, let's just focus on figuring each other out a little more." He returned. Sakura was surprised by his sudden turn around, and that he actually wanted to get to know her.

Time seemed to fly past them and before they knew it they were back at the manor. Sakura went to step out of the carriage, but something yanked on her ankle causing her to fall. She felt something crack, causing her to cry out in pain. Syaoran jumped down to her side, noticing the distorted position of her ankle. He looked up and saw movement among the trees, and then turned his attention back to Sakura. He picked her up, finding her surprisingly light-almost as if there was nothing of her. "What are you doing…?" she asked, a little afraid. "Carrying you inside and up to your room-what's it look like?" he answered. She looked away, a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

As he walked, Sakura could feel his hands holding her; they were warm and gentle, while his arms were strong. It wasn't until then that she'd noticed just how handsome he was, his features glowing in the sunlight. She was almost disappointed when they'd reached the door of her room after he'd carefully carried her up the stairs. He walked over to her bed, placing her down carefully and examining her ankle with much care. "Hmm…you'll need to stay off it for a while." He said as he bandaged it up. _Great, I'm already becoming a burden_. Sakura thought sadly. "Sakura?" She looked up to see his face close to hers, "you seemed to have developed a fever." He said, pulling away. Sakura had turned bright red, and she watched as he became more worried. "It's just your imagination." She murmured. She went to stand up grabbing her bedside table for support, but dizziness took over instead. She fell into Syaoran's arms, her head resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beating and her vision went fuzzy. "Now who's imagining things? Geez, I'll get you some medicine and a warm cloth. So get into bed." He said irritably. "But-

"Bed." He repeated louder as he left the room. Sighing in defeat, she propped herself on the bed, undressing herself; she stood up, supporting herself on the bedpost and looked in the mirror. She was thin and frail though she had well developed curves. She figured that she could just sleep in her lightweight white undergarment that sat just above her thighs. She sat in her bed like he told her, and waited for him to return. She looked out the window to see a girl looking up at her window. She was beautiful, with long dark brown hair tied in a bun with a braid wrapped around the base of the bun. She wore a black gown and matching hat. Even though Sakura was two stories up, she could see and feel the cold eyes looking up at her window. The door shut, pulling Sakura's attention away from the girl below. Syaoran had walking in with a bowl of warm clean water with a cloth hanging over the edge of it and a small bottle with a dose of medicine for her. "Take this." He said handing the small glass bottle to Sakura. "Thankyou…" she murmured. She took the top off the glass encasing and drank the liquid inside it; it was bitter and tasted horrible. She handed the empty bottle back to Syaoran who placed it on the table beside her bed. "Lie down and rest." He ordered, dipping the cloth into the warm water. Sakura did as she was told, however her thoughts were still focused on the girl she saw. "Is there something on your mind?" he asked as he placed the damp cloth on her forehead. "I saw a girl looking up at my window…she was wearing black and her hair was up in a bun surrounded by a braid I think…her eyes were so cold…" she replied softly. Syaoran stayed quiet for a few moments, "I see…" he answered. "Get some sleep, I'll come check up on you later." He left the room with the empty bottle after shutting her curtains to stop the sunlight from entering her room and shut the door behind him as he left. She drifted off not long after, entering into a deep sleep.

**All done! I think I did pretty well for this chapter! It's kinda long though… Sorry! XD review?**


	3. Her Cries

**My shoulders are screwed. Hahahahahahahaha. **

**Things are slowly unfolding in this chapter-Sakura speaks of a piece of her past, and Syaoran starts to feel something for her. **

**Enjoy!**

When Syaoran entered Sakura's room to check up on her, he found himself gazing upon her sleeping figure. She looked peaceful in her sleep, but seemed somehow untouchable-she was a pure maiden, and the golden aura that Syaoran could see around her proved that. He proceeded to check her fever-it had gone down a little, but it was definitely still there. He went to walk out of the room when he heard her whimper.

"Please…don't take her from me…"

He walked back over to her side to see tears running down her face, something he wished he hadn't seen. He hated it when she cried. Instead of leaving, he ended up sitting on the floor by her bed, waiting until she woke up. The door itself was shut, and no one could see him in the room. He pulled his phone out to check the time, and found that it was almost six o'clock in the evening. Something glistened in the moonlight, catching his eye-it was a golden frame, face down on the bedside table; curiosity took over him, and he picked up the frame to find a photo of two twins-one had two green eyes visible, while the other had an eye patch covering her left eye. They were both smiling happily as the wind blew their summer dresses while they danced in a field of flowers. "That girl…" Syaoran murmured. He shrugged his thoughts off and placed the frame back where he found it. Sakura shifted restlessly, whimpers and cries escaping from her lips. He pulled himself up onto the edge of her bed, gently placing a hand on her cheek. "Sakura." He said softly. "Please-no…" she whimpered in her sleep. "Sakura." He said her name a little louder. Her eyes shot open, seeing Syaoran looking down at her. She was panting from her nightmare, "Syaoran…!?" she asked. "You were just having a nightmare. You'll be fine." He said softly. She flung her arms around him, taking him by surprise. She cried into his chest, and Syaoran finally adjusted to his situation. "Sakura…" he gently placed his hand on her back-it was bare and sweaty from her fever.

Even when she'd finished crying, she still kept her arms around his waist and her head against his chest, listening to his heart. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. Syaoran looked down at her head, finding himself worrying about her. "What for?" he asked. "I'm a pain to handle…" her voice shook. "You aren't." he said reassuringly. "Can I tell you something…?" she asked. "Of course." He replied. She picked up the picture frame and held it out to him. "The one with the eye patch is my twin sister…we were five when that picture was taken. She was murdered in front of my eyes when we were thirteen-she was raped and beaten in front of my eyes, and I didn't do a single thing to help her. I was frozen with fear, and there were two men in our room with guns pointed at my head. She was stabbed six times in the chest…" she began to cry and her voice wavered. "She had lost vision in one eye, so she always kept a patch over it…I was the only one rescued from that disaster…I was rescued by your parents wasn't I?" she asked. Syaoran looked into her eyes, remembering the day they had first met. "You were." He replied. His soft voice sent shivers down her spine. "Then…you were the boy that I'd met that day, right?" tears fell onto Syaoran's black pants. "Yes." He replied. He'd never known what had happened inside that building. Sakura had begun to go on about how she'd only be a burden to him and his family, and for some reason it was killing him inside to be hearing those words from her. To stop her from talking trash about herself he closed the distance between them, kissing her. She was taken completely by surprise, but relaxed into their kiss. He pushed her back down into the pillows, parting from her lips when they were both out of breath. She was blushing, and the moonlight shone down upon her body; her gown was in a mess, with the straps hanging off her shoulders as the top of the gown had slipped out of place, showing more cleavage than it should. "Dinner should be ready soon if you wish to come and join us, or would you rather eat up here?" Syaoran asked as he stood up. "I'll come down…" she replied, going to sit up. He pushed her back down, forcing her to stay lying down. "I'll come get you when it is. For now, stay lying down." He told her. "Syaoran…" she whispered. "Chii and Fai are coming for a visit later." He said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

His mother stood outside the door with worry filling her eyes. "How's Sakura?" she asked softly. "She should be fine." Syaoran replied. "Have you told her yet-about what happened all those years ago?" his mother asked. "All I told her was that you and dad rescued her from that place and that I was the boy she met. At least that much is true. I haven't told her anything else." He answered. "You need to tell her the truth Syaoran-she's your fiancé now." Syaoran looked at his mother sharply. "I'll tell her when the time is right." He snapped.

**That's all for this chapter! I'm making it short because the last chapter was so long. Heheheh. Review?**


	4. Burns

**Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for taking so long on it!**

Shouting and arguing was what woke Sakura from her slumber the next morning. She was feeling a lot better than the day before, but she'd forgotten about her ankle. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, disrupting the argument happening outside her door. "Ow…" she muttered. The door opened revealing Syaoran and a girl about her age. It took a few moments for Sakura to click, and she realised that the girl standing with Syaoran looking rather cross was the same girl she'd seen looking up at her window the day before. Her eyes stared straight at Sakura with pure hatred and Syaoran's with a look of sadness. "What's wrong…?" Sakura asked, trying to stand up. Syaoran rushed over to help her before answering his fiancés question. "Nothing, everything's fine." Syaoran replied. "It didn't sound that way to me." Sakura replied flatly. "Sakura this is Bell…" Syaoran introduced the girl to her. "It's nice to meet you-I'm-

"Don't talk to me like everything's alright." Bell cut across Sakura rudely. Sakura smiled, "If you have a problem with me then please, do tell me to my face." She said. Syaoran was surprised at the sudden change in Sakura's attitude compared to what she was showing just a few minutes ago. "For starters, you're indecently dressed-

"That would be because I literally just woke up and fell out of bed-Anything else?"

"You are unfit for Syaoran and I don't like your attitude." Bell finished her sentence after looking at Sakura for several seconds with her mouth hanging wide open. "Oh, how so? You should probably take a good look at yourself before going around judging others honey-I'm surprised Syaoran's been able to put up with you for so long. I'm assuming you've known each other for a while, otherwise you wouldn't be telling me that I am unfit to be by his side." Sakura smirked. Syaoran had never seen two different sides to one girl before. He'd only ever seen either their good side or their bad side. "Sakura-please it's alright, you don't have to do this." He said quietly. "No Syaoran, I have to stand up for myself." She answered with determination in her voice. _Why didn't she stand up to me on the day we picked her up?_ Syaoran thought to himself. "You just are." Bell snapped. Amusement sparked in Sakura's eyes, "Someone seems to have a really bad case of jealousy. I don't take 'you just are' as a valid excuse-try to be a little more creative." Anger flared in Bell's eyes, and she lifted her hand to strike Sakura across the face; Sakura caught her hand and a small gold light illuminated her hand. Bell screamed and Sakura let go, revealing third degree burns on the girls wrist. Bell ran out of the room, leaving Syaoran staring at the floor and Sakura looking away from him. "So you knew about it…" he murmured. "Yes; the only way I could be saved that day was for this power to harm to be placed within my body." Sakura replied, tears falling down her face. Syaoran felt guilty about what had happened in both the past and present. "But you know what…I'm grateful y'know…?" Sakura's voice shook as she cried. "Sakura…"

"After all, I got to meet you, Chii and Fai…"

"Why are you talking as if you are going to leave?" Syaoran asked, looking straight into her green eyes.

"_Don't worry, I'm sure you'll grow closer-and quickly might I add."_

Sakura remembered what Chii had said about her growing closer to Syaoran. Is this what she meant? She looked straight back into his deep brown eyes. "Why aren't you going after her?" she asked. "She needs to learn for herself that I don't want to be with her." He replied softly. Sakura's eyes widened. "You're choosing…to be with me…?" Sakura asked with disbelief. "Yes." He replied. "But why?" she questioned. "You're a gentle person Sakura, and the kindness you have towards others is a quality that you can't find in many people these days. You also stand up for yourself and your beliefs." Syaoran replied with a slight smile. "What you just saw was not the kind and gentle side of me, but the darker side of me." Sakura's face changed from innocent to dark in almost an instant. Syaoran smirked. "Oh I'm aware of that. But there's a reason that you can only use that power at a certain time." He pushed her down into the sheets putting his face up close to hers. "You know a lot about me…" she said with a slight smile. "You _are_ my fiancé." He replied. "It seems like we've known each other for a lot longer." She said softly. "Perhaps that's a good thing." He raised his eyebrows.

Chii and Fai walked up to the doors of Syaoran's manor as they watched Bell run out with her hand around her wrist. Fai noticed the burns on her wrist and had to stop himself from snorting with laughter. "What?" Chii asked her fiancé. "Don't worry-Sakura can tell you that herself if she wants to." He said, holding back his laughter. "Alright then." Chii answered watching the back of Bell fade in the distance.

As the two blondes walked in they found Syaoran walking around with Sakura on his back. Sakura looked up and smiled, "Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully. "Good morning Sakura-how is your ankle?" Fai asked. "I can't walk on it." Sakura smiled happily. "And you're happy about that…?" Chii asked. "Well…not really." Sakura mumbled. "Makes me wonder what exactly happened to make Miss Bell run out of the house so frantically…" Fai muttered with a smirk on his face. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, remembering the touch of each other's skin and lips. Luckily they hadn't gone any further than that for Sakura feared that she may have burned him. "Pardon me Sir Fai, but are you not acquainted with the uses of magic?" Sakura asked. Fai's eyes turned deadly serious. "This is something we should sit down and talk about my lady." Fai answered.

**FINALLY FINISHED IT. REVIEW? PLEASE? I FEEL LIKE I'M DEPRIVED.**


	5. Piercing Eyes

**I haven't written for this story in a while. Sorry everybody! Enjoy :3**

After Sakura had gotten dressed into one of her deep emerald green dresses, with the help of Syaoran she went and sat with him, Chii and Fai in the living room. The dress she wore had a bodice and a full length skirt with sleeves made of velvet hanging off her smooth shoulders. A small simple emerald tear drop hung on a platinum chain around her neck with matching earrings in her ears. She sat next to Syaoran who handed her a china cup decorated with lilies and gold rimming full of milk tea. "You think that the power that has been given to you is a curse, don't you?" Fai asked, getting straight to the point. "All it does is hurt." Sakura replied. "You can't control it though can you?" Fai returned. "No. I can't." Sakura replied, her face unchanging. Fai sighed, placing his cup down in front on the plate in front of him. "The power you have manifests itself when you are under extreme pressure or extremely upset in one form or another. The damage you did to Bell was only minor with those third degree burns that were probably left on her skin but using it at its full potential could quite literally obliterate an entire city in the blink of an eye." He said, pulling out his pipe and placing the end of it in between his teeth. Chii looked at him, "It's a good thing you don't smoke and that that thing is just for show. Same with you Syaoran." She chided. Sakura couldn't help but smile, making eye contact with the beautiful blonde girl who smiled with her. "So, will she be able to control it?" Syaoran asked his friend. "The only way for her to control it is to come to terms with reality." He said darkly, looking straight at Sakura. She could feel his piercing eyes searching through her mind, probing at old wounds and scars within her soul. "_Get out_!" Sakura screamed. Everyone looked at her; Chii with a little bit of concern, and Syaoran with extreme worry. Fai raised his eyebrows, "No one has ever been able to feel me sift through the soul. This is interesting." He said, standing up and going to leave. Sakura stood there, shocked. She felt sick in the stomach. _He was looking into my soul!? _She couldn't breathe. "You…you looked into my soul…my very being of existence…the part of me that retains every memory of my heart, mind and body?" Sakura managed to choke out. "Yeah, it's really not that hard. Syaoran and Chii can do it too." He replied, biting the tip of his pipe. "That's the most disgusting thing in existence." She spat.

**-Syaoran's POV-**

"That's the most disgusting thing in existence." She spat the words out like it was something vile, however I too had to agree with her. I don't like it when people sift through my mind either. She looked uncomfortable and was very pale-I just hope she doesn't collapse. I noticed she was standing; it must be the adrenaline rushing through her veins-she was very pissed off with Fai. I had to admit he was a bit of a dick at times, but he was always so nice to Chii. Maybe it's because he's afraid of her. I definitely hope that Chii tells Fai off about this as he doesn't always listen to me. "Sakura, are you alright?" I asked, worried. It didn't matter if she hated me; all I wanted was for her to be happy. She looked at me with those sad green eyes of hers. "Do you do it too?" She asked, eyes beginning to tear up. "No. I prefer to stay away from that sort of magic." I replied truthfully. "Promise?" she asked. I hated the sadness in her eyes. "Promise." I said. Chii looked at me and darted her eyes over to Fai and then to the door, signalling me that she wanted to have a private chat with Sakura. I stood up, "shall I go get some fresh tea?" I asked. Chii smiled, "that would be lovely, thank you." She said. I left the room, pulling Fai out with me and shutting it behind me.

"Why the hell did you do that to her!?" I yelled at him. "Well to figure out how to help her I have to look into her past." Fai replied. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and that gives you the right to just randomly go looking into her soul does it?" I said sarcastically. Fai seemed to be mulling those words over in his head. "Fai, you know what it's like to have someone looking into your soul, remember? So why the fuck did you have to put my fiancé through that trauma!?" I felt so angry that I could punch him in the face. "I'll go make the remedy." He murmured, walking past me. The eyes that were looking at me were full of guilt, but he quickly hid it with some other emotion. Idiot.

**-Sakura's POV-**

I sat in the room alone with Chii who had stood up from her seat and sat down where Syaoran was before. She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes which were tearing up. "Sakura, I'm so sorry about what he did…" she whispered to me. I couldn't understand why she was crying though. "Why are you crying?" I asked, confused. I could still feel the icy yet burning sensation from when Fai was going through my soul-I didn't think I could move. My ankle hurt like hell. I felt sick. "I'm crying because I never wanted you to have to deal with that sort of pain. I should have known that he'd do something like that as soon as he had the chance-I'm so sorry." What? She wasn't even the one going through my soul. How does she know how it felt-unless she was another that had felt it before…I wonder if Syaoran has felt this pain before… I looked up as Chii began to speak again. "I know what I'm asking of you is big, but please, if you can, don't be mad at him; he can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but that's because he _needs_ to know if he can trust you. He's been through problems with betrayal in the past, and he's afraid. This is why I ask of you; trust us." She was begging. I was far too nice to say no, and I had to admit that he did make me laugh at times. I suppose for now all I can do is place my trust upon the two blondes and hope that I myself am not betrayed. "I'll place my trust in your hands…but if I myself am betrayed, then no one will be forgiven so easily." I replied softly. I preferred when I felt calmer and was far more gentle with people than being harsh; somehow dark emotions made me shatter a little more inside, and I hated the feeling it left behind. I looked up as Syaoran and Fai made their way back into the room; Fai looked at me with guilty eyes while Syaoran seemed to be concerned. I wonder how much he thought about me after that day we first met when we were little… I remember that I used to think that maybe one day I'd get to meet that boy that I had met, but after five years I gave up. I figured that he may have forgotten me, and maybe I should begin to forget about him. But everything changed the day I got that letter. The letter of engagement.

"Sakura-are you alright?" Syaoran asked. I looked up into his eyes and smiled, "I'm sure I'll be fine; don't worry about me." I answered. He sat down beside me and handed me a cup of odd smelling liquid. "What's that?" I asked looking into the crystal glass. It was Fai who answered. "A remedy for the residue left behind by looking into someone's soul." He replied softly. I took the glass into my hands, looking into the clear liquid with what looked like blue dye making its way through the warm drink. "Once it's sapphire blue you can drink it. Word of warning; it tastes absolutely disgusting." Fai warned me. I looked up at him, "Why did you make this for me?" I whispered. I didn't understand why he'd do this after that. "I'm sorry-I normally don't do that to people I've known for only a few weeks or days. Somehow your memories were shifting, so I thought I probably should check just in case you were in a sort of danger." He replied looking out the window. I should have known he had a good reason-he is a powerful magician after all. "Have you ever been through this sort of situation before?" I asked, looking into the glass-the blue ink was still moving through the clear blue that it had turned so far. "…" no reply huh? I should have known.

**Yeah so I put the different POV's in because I wanted people to know what was going in the couples' minds. Hope you enjoyed it. Urgh, homework. Laters.**

**Review?**


End file.
